Lucky Chest
The Lucky Chest '''is a feature added in the 10.2.0 update. The Lucky Chest gives the players access to a large variety of unique items and weapons. Some of them are obtainable exclusively by opening the Lucky Chest. Appearance It takes on the appearance of a pirate chest. Its main color varies, depending on the type of the chest, with an encrust in which its color also depends on the type of the chest. This encrust is around the corners of the chest and two lines of shells go around it. Other Appearances * Christmas: Instead of a golden chest, it looks like a green present with red wraps. * Easter: Instead of a golden chest, it looks like a large sky-blue egg with a few other bright colored details. * Old Appearance: It used to be a green, military crate with a white, featureless Combat Rifle decal on the front and there are Pixel Gun decals on the sides. Screenshot_2017-01-15-08-23-20-1.png|The Lucky Chest's Christmas theme. ETLC.jpg|The Lucky Chest's Easter theme. OlDlC.jpg|The old appearance of the Lucky Chest. Use Players are able to open it for free once every 4 hours or for an unlimited amount of times, but they will have to pay 3 , then 5 , then 10 , then 25 and the cycle continues. The rewards proportionally increase with the cost (for example, 1 weapon part can be awarded for a free spin, while 5 weapon parts can be awarded for a spin that costs 5 ). Variants There are 4 variants of chests in which each chest contains some items exclusively (although the difference in rewards between the chests isn't very significant): * Military, which looks like a whiter version of the Lucky Chest. * Space, which looks like an orange, cyber looking Lucky Chest. * Magic, which has a purple-pink and a slight cyber color scheme. * Winter, which has a light blue color scheme and some winter details on it. Magic Chest.jpg|Magic Chest Military Chest.jpg|Miltary Chest Space Chest.png|Space Chest Winter Chest.png|Winter Chest Available Items In the Lucky Chest, the available items are: *Craftable weapons, avatars, and royale items * and *Temporary VIP Account *Weapons found exclusively in the Lucky Chest, including the Golden Friend, the Power Claw, the Candy Baton and the Spark Shark. Cost The Lucky Chest can be opened for free every 4 hours. It is required to pay 3 to use the Lucky Chest when it cannot be opened for free. Moreover, this cost increases to 5 , then 10 etc., but this will also slightly increase the rewards (for example, the player can only earn 1 part of the Sniper Shovel for free, but if they would want to earn 2 parts of that item or any other craftable item, they would have to spend 3 ). You can watch a video advertisement and open it for free when it is not available. Trivia * When the feature was first introduced, the original waiting time after spinning it was for 24 hours instead of 4. This was changed in the 10.4.0 update possibly because of complaints about the waiting time being too long. * Until the 11.0.0 update, this feature wasn't officially named the Lucky Chest, and was mainly called the '''Gift Box by the community. (The caption reads, "Get Gifts!") * As of the 11.1.0 update, Frag Grenades were removed from the Lucky Chest due to the renewed Gadgets system's introduction. In the Gadgets system, instead of obtaining several gadgets, you have an unlimited amount of use for all Gadgets, except that they are limited by their respective cooldowns. * As the 11.2.0 update, the Lucky Chest's appearance turned into a present. It is due to the 11.2.0 update being released in December. ** The Lucky Chest was firstly introduced (with an unofficial name, "Gift Box") with an appearance of a present. * As of the 10.3.1 update, the Lucky Chest looked like an Easter egg. However, in the 10.4.0, it has changed back to old appearance. * As of the 11.2.0 update, you can now earn a possible 3 or 3 due to the likely amount of other possible achievements in the Lucky Chest. The chest also changed in 11.2.0 because it became way fairer and gave out many more things players would be satisfied with. It also became less rigged in this update. * As of the 11.3.0 update, , , free spins, and Sandbox gear were removed from the Lucky Chest, making any other item being much easier to be obtained from the Lucky Chest. ** However, this glitch has been patched shortly after its discovery. * As of the Halloween update (2016), chat stickers were removed from the chest only on Android devices. iOS and other devices still have them. ** However, this was added back after. * As of the 12.0.0 update, Tickets were added into the Lucky Chest. **However, they were removed from the Lucky Chest and the entire game, in the 12.5.0 update. * As of the 12.0.0 update, Sandbox Gear was removed from the Lucky Chest. * As of the 12.5.0 update, an item that allows a free upgrade to any already owned weapon in a specified category was introduced into the Lucky Chest. * As of the 13.5.2 update, VIP accounts from the Lucky Chest are brought back into the game. * As of the 15.1.0 update, the Lucky Chest became less rigged. * During the 12.1.0 and 12.2.0 updates for 15 days each, players could get keys and ribbons in the Lucky Chest ranging from 3, 5, 10, or 25. * One can know that they received coins or gems by listening to either sound of the currency and/or by looking at the flashing rectangle that indicates the player's current coin/gem amount. * At one point in 16.9.0, the Lucky Chest was missing its texture resulting, in a white Lucky Chest. Category:Other